


Something More

by dorkchops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff on Ice, fluf in the park, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: Kara calls Lena her best friend for the first time, they talk about what that means to each of them.





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epetition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epetition/gifts).



> Ho, Ho, Ho! Happy Holidays! 
> 
> I hope the Holiday has treated you kindly. I also hope you enjoy your prompt fill. I really liked receiving it and writing it.

“Kara! This is ridiculous! If you wanted to take me on an adventure, we could have flown around the City, looking at the Christmas lights!” 

“I promise you won’t get hurt! You’ll do absolutely fine. Follow my lead, okay?” 

Kara Danvers was nearly impossible to say no to. She may have had a better chance if Kara hadn’t been so excited about all this. Here she was Lena Luthor, Fortune 500 business woman having Kara tie up ice skates for her. She had no idea there was a specific method to it and hadn’t figured it out in the last ten minutes. Anything to do with most sports One, Lena Luthor Zero.

“I hope you have a eulogy ready! Because I think this might be the thing out of all the things that have tried to kill me, that finally does the trick!” Lena laughed. Kara's face had twisted from bright-eyed, and endlessly cheery, to horror.

“Lena! That's not anywhere in the vivacity of being funny! Now take my hands and stand up, you'll be fine. Besides you're spending the evening hanging out with Kara Danvers, not Supergirl.” Sometimes Lena wondered if Kara actually was two different people. She'd been a fool for thinking it for so long but there were times when she had to wonder. 

“I’m sorry love, you should be accustom to my twisted sense of humor by now.” Lena threw up her hands to surrender. 

“Okay, okay I'm standing. Let's get on with it...” The idea of holding Kara’s hand warmed her cheeks. Lena took Kara's hands and stood on wobbly legs. She held on to Kara's hands as Kara started to skate backwards and she tried to follow her lead.

“There you go nice and easy, all you need to do is push off with one foot, then the other. It took Alex a long time to teach me how to get the hang of this, but you're already doing so much better than I had. I was on my butt in within seconds!”

“You were like a baby deer on ice, I imagine? I don't suppose you'll get me a chair to push like parents get for children?” She was half serious. 

“Oh my gosh! Bambi is one of my favourite kid's movies. You’re not getting out of this that easy. I had to learn the hard way and so will you!”

“It’s a little too sad for me...kidding!” She hadn’t wanted Kara to feel bad.  
“This is because I'm a Luthor isn't it?” She could almost hear Kara roll her eyes. “You know you sound so much like Alex sometimes, Kara.” 

“That joke is getting old! Oh, no! Please don’t tell her that! She’ll never let me live it down.” Kara let out a snort of a laugh. This was the nerd she was falling in love with. 

The park that they were in had been decorated for Christmas. There were festive lights, bows on trees and wreaths as far as the eye could see. The man-made rink looped around a part of the park. It got cold enough for the rink to stay frozen at night. It was almost a romantic date.

“This isn’t so bad, but I think I’ll stick to fencing as my sport of choice.” Lena thought she was finally getting the hang of it, even if she was still hanging onto Kara’s arm for dear life. They glided along the loop, watching a few couples and couples with children around them.

“You’ll have to teach me sometime! Oh! I forgot to ask would you help me pick out a wine that goes well with Christmas dinner? You’re such an expert on fancy wine.”

“Of course, that would be so much fun! You'll love it! Oh wines! Yes I am a bit of an expert, I’ve already got my bottle picked out to take with me to the office.”

“Wait? What? Are you going to be at L-Corp on Christmas Day? I thought you were coming to my place?”

Kara stopped so suddenly that Lena almost slipped backwards. Kara caught hold of her before she ate ice.

“Well, you haven’t exactly invited me and I won’t invite myself.”

“Lena,” Kara moved so she was standing in front of Lena. “I’m so sorry you felt like I hadn’t invited you. How could you think you’re not automatically invited? I’ve been going over the details for dinner with you because I honestly thought you were hosting it with me. You’re my best friend, Lena!” Kara pulled Lena closer, she slid into Kara’s arms for a hug both of them giggling like kids. 

Best Friend? Best Friend. It echoed in her head then spread down to warm her chest. This was new information. Kara had never explicitly called Lena that before. She always assumed it was Alex, she didn’t have a problem with that. There was no competition family always came before friends. Or whatever they were, with how inseparable they’d become. She knew it was in her imagination that they were far more than friends. Yet there were enough overly long hugs, hand-holding, and cheek kisses to make her question it.

“Your best friend?” She blinked back into reality as Kara’s warmth left her arms. Her voice had sounded so small when she’d echoed Kara’s words. 

“Yes! Of course, you are! You, you don’t know that either, do you?” Kara shook her head and tugged Lena over to a bench at the edge of the ice. 

“I know it’s hard to understand human social interactions…” 

“You’re telling me! It’s a lot of hard work...but please go on I’ve interrupted you.”

“It’s okay. I do know for sure is that close personal relationships like ours can’t be measured on a scale, not like school kids. You are so very important to me. Alex is my Sister, she always will be, but there’s plenty I can’t talk to her about the way I do with you. I’ll always be her little Sister or Supergirl to her. With you though, I get to be Kara. Not Kara Danvers, or Kara Zor-El. Just me. With you it’s a very different kind of understanding we have. Even now after you know my big secret, it hasn’t drastically changed our friendship.”

“No, it hasn’t changed our friendship much at all. I know for sure not to take it personally when you need to run off. Only now I get to make up excuses for your swift departure too." Lena turned to Kara with a smile.  
"You're my best friend too, Kara. You are the most important person in my life...” Lena seemed to lose her train of thought, Kara reached for Lena's hand to hold.  
"It means the world to me that you value me as much as I do you. I'd love to host Christmas dinner with you at your place. But do me a favour? You have to be really forward with me about things like this, or I might not clue in at all. I wouldn't want to have an uncomfortable misunderstanding."

"You have my word Lena, I will be more forward with you when it comes to things like get together. Lena? Can I tell you a secret?" She could see Kara bitting her lip. Kara was more beautiful to her than any of the festive lights around them. Her friend's warmth wrapped around her heart.

"Of course! You know you can always tell me anything. I don't think there's anything we can't get through together."

"What if I told you that sometimes I think of you as something other than just my best friend?" Kara had said it so quickly Lena was unsure if she had heard her correctly. 

"Something other than your best friend? Like what?" All of a sudden Lena thought she really had slipped, and hit her head. That would fully explain the direction the conversation was heading.

Yes, like more..."

"More than your best friend?" Now she knew she'd hit her head. She reached up as if she were checking if her hairpins were still in place, but in reality, she'd been looking for a lump. 

"Sometimes it seems like...  
we're...maybe...together. Because I know I love you, but it's not the same as the way I love Alex, or Winn, or James or J'onn or anyone else..."

Lena wasn't here. She was in the back of an ambulance on the way to get her head checked out. It couldn't have been true that Kara Danvers said she loved her.

"Lena? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure darling..."

"Okay, going on the assumption that I'm allowed to be forward with you on things, and that I have your permission to do just that..."

Now Kara was pulling her closer. There were cool lips against her own, a gloved hand against her cheek. That's it, she'd flat-lined! If this was the afterlife she could go along with that. Lena gasped. After the initial shock of the kiss, her hand found the back of Kara's neck. 

"Kara...I want...I want more too, only with you." She was breathless when they'd parted but she'd stayed close. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged her burying her face in Kara's neck.

"What I mean is that I love you, too. Would you take me home with you? Please?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, too! :)


End file.
